


Natasha Knows It Last

by mysweetadeline



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Brutasha - Freeform, Dead Steve Rogers - Freeform, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, as in, im sorry, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetadeline/pseuds/mysweetadeline
Summary: Steve dies at the end of Avengers Infinity War.How each of the Avengers closest to Steve found out about his death.





	Natasha Knows It Last

**Author's Note:**

> The Romanogers and Brutasha moments in this fix can be viewed as romantic or platonic. I personally ship Romanogers. ;)
> 
> I obviously don't own Marvel or any of its characters.

Clint saw it first. It happened so quick that he almost missed it, but he didn't (his sharp eyesight is really a curse sometimes). He was picking up and storing his used arrows off the remains of what was left Thano's army - a habit that he had long got himself accustomed to - when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. Steve, their leader, with a hole burned through the centre of his chest.

 

Bucky smelled it first. Looking back, he couldn't remember for the life of him what was so funny. He was throwing his head back, his eyes squeezed shut, laughing hard at a joke Steve had made mere seconds ago when the pungent smell of smoke suddenly reached his nose. His eyes snapped open and his laughter ceased immediately. Steve, his brother, fell to the ground.

 

Tony heard it first. It shocked him so much that he started falling, losing control of the suit. He was flying over the destroyed buildings, scanning for any civilians that had not evacuated, when Friday's voice cut through his intercom, delivering the news. He had felt the blood leave his face and a weight press down on his body. Steve, _Captain America_ , was down.

 

Wanda felt it first. It had felt like ice was coursing through her veins. She was carefully taming and soothing the hulk, red flames gently swirling around them, when a cold hollow ache washes over her, and she knew. She screamed, red flames erupting outward, and the hulk roared. Steve, her mentor, was dead.

 

Thor said it first. Someone had to say it, and he didn't know how much longer he could stand the silence. He was shaking Steve's shoulders, yelling for him to wake, but the bitter truth caught up to him. The team stood around the body, no sounds except for Wanda's quiets sobs. He cleared his throat, his voice thick. Steve, his friend, was gone.

 

Natasha knew it last. It came with a feeling of loneliness and hopelessness, and she had cried - really cried - for the first time in a long time. She was sitting in their hidden quinjet, tending to the burn on her stomach, when Tony and the others came in. "Where's Steve?" She asked. "You tell her." Tony said to Bruce, who begun with a sorrowful and soothing "Natasha, listen". But in that moment she knew, and a stiff nod from Clint was the only conformation she needed. She barely escaped the presence of the others before the strangled sobs escaped her throat and the tears escaped her eyes. Steve, her parter, was never coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comment are always welcomed. Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
